goulartknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goulart Knights
' Goulart Knights ' '' (grarknights, ' 'Goulart Knights' ') and the 10 anniversary of the founding of mental health's first original animation. Stories Mankind was greeted with the danger of extinction by mysterious creatures known as Archons, they have appeared in the world causing chaos and destruction. Only the Chalice is powerful to defeat the Archons; a group of knights known as the Goulart Knights are requested to help fight the Archons. These knights have the power to summon the powers of the Chalice, in order to defeat the Archons. It's a story surrounding the Nile joined Goulart Knights. Characters ; Nile Almars : voice-Yuki Kaji : 164 cm weight 50 kg AB-grade 5/1 : Real name: '' 'Nile Almaz' ' '. 16-year-old. A member of the Chiron. In the dorm room and Hokuto. Called 'pochi', albireo. And said "she she is!" A counterargument. Mumbo should come see it, although? " I hear. Gluttonous. School joined with the Scout. Complex, think low stature. ; Hokuto Aoi : Voice-Abe : 178 cm weight 59 kg a raw 8/31 : Real name: '' the 'North Star' blue'. 17-year-old. A member of the Chiron. Have a twin brother. Sharing a room with the Nile. And idiots of the Nile that is thought to be noisy. Born in Japan. Cool and quiet. But invective. Hokuto Princess called albireo and angry.'' Has a beautiful face, but some pretty face to cheated and kick in the teeth. ; Ulbireo Ladnarash : Voice-Taku Atsushi Terashima : 184 cm 62 kg blood type O 1/30 raw : Real name: '' 'albireo, Ratna rages' ' '. 20-year-old. A member of the Chiron. Popular with girls in my system, but selfish and Narcissists. Ability have a irresponsible personality. Nile that "servant" treats you. Regulus is known as hentai sex demon people.'' Include only "Scholarship" in the Chiron group, not in the students. ; Regulus Emrode : Voice-Kazuma : 182 cm 61 kg B-grade 10/4 : Real name: '' 'Regulus emeraude' ' '. 20-year-old. A member of the Chiron. With excellent grades Goulart school student Office. You have also said that seemingly earnest but naughty. When speaking on the Nile talking in baby talk. Nile to well wicked. Combat will be different people. Albireo is called "Kinky double personality".'' Sister Selma appeared in the April batch cherry. ; Medius Malgaron : Voice-Daisuke Ono : 179 cm weight 59 kg o grade 12/25 : Real name: '' 'medius margarine' ' '. 18-year-old. Classmates of the Nile.'' First appeared in the April batch cherry. ; Chris Chiron : Voice-Satoshi Morikawa : Height 180 cm weight 64 kg raw 6/6 : Real name: '' 'Chris Chiron' ' '. 28-year-old.'' The Commander of the Corps Regulus who belongs to. ; Spika : Voice-Emiri Kato : A young girl who is believed to be an Archon. ; Lana : Voice-kanbara Daichi : A dog that has been traveling with Spika. ; Alcorn : Voice-Sakamaki of ; Kensei : Voice-toyonaga ; A man of mystery : Voice-shotaro ; Selma : Voice-NAO CD Drama * Homunculus trouble: 2009 freebies at comic market 76 * 10 Quatre Saisons-the clock tower: 10/2009 28, release * Snow blizzard of Quatre Saisons 1 month: 1/2010 27 release * Batch cherry Quatre Saisons 4 months: 4/2010 21 released * Quatre Saisons and clock tower of July: 7/2010 21 released * Revenge is his: summer 2010 limited edition in reviews Manga Vol 1 released on 12/25/2010. (Two of the DVD Edition and regular Edition) 6/25/2011 in volume 2 will be released. (Standard Edition only) Anime • Goulart Knights Evoked The Beginning Black 12/2010 25th release manga volume 1 limited edition comes with OVA. 9/26/2011 will come with in the G.Addict ' one-man ' live DVD release of "the Sign of Addiction". (The producers cut version) ;『 • Goulart Knights Evoked The Beginning White 9/26/2011 will come with a G.Addict one-man live DVD release of "the Sign of Addiction". ス External Links *Anime News Network *Anime Planet *Anime Season *Manga Updates *My Anime List *Simkl Other *Live Journal Post *Zero Chan Search Category:Pages